Styx
by elephantsandlions
Summary: AU. Fushigi Yuugiish. But still not quite. Full Summary inside.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Author's Notes: well, here's another fic.. I'm terribly sorry that I put everything (meaning all my other fics) on hold. I just don't know how to continue them. When I think of it, other things pop into my head. Hehe.

The story's like Fushigi Yuugi. But sort of completely different. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this..

Summary: This is the story of a prophecy. A prophecy made by anger and betrayal. A prophecy about a girl who loved a forbidden love – a love that was never meant to be. A love so cursed that not only she, but also another world would have to pay for in the next life-. A prophecy concerning a girl who would either be the rise or downfall of another world. A girl who would either save everyone or let everyone die in curse and loathing. This is the story of how a world fell apart and love blossomed, all because of _her._

**STYX **

**(UNBREAKABLE VOW)**

"Papa! Papa!", a girl with long wavy hair said as she bounced around the room calling for her father. She stood in front of the fairly old man mildly shaking him. "Papa! You promised to play with me today!", she whined. Still shaking her father, she called, "Mama! Papa won't wake up! You heard him promise yesterday, didn't you," she complained, thinking her father was frivolously playing with her.

A woman with luscious hair as the child emerged by the open doors of the wide room. "What's wrong dear?", she inquired, a radiant smile evident in her still youthful face. "Papa won't wake up..", the small girl complained, putting her arms in front of her chest and huffed, "You heard him promise, didn't you Mama?", she continued. "Yes, I know, dear, I heard it clearly yesterday", she replied, still smiling, pretending to be fooled by her husbands 'act'. She shook him slightly, bent down and whispered, "Honey, you did promise her yesterday. You should take some time off from work and spend the rest of the day with her." The woman straightened up and looked at the seemingly chibi figure of her and then flicked her eyes towards her husband, expecting a reaction but the man did not budge. Not even a sound came from him.

The woman shook the 'sleeping' figure of the man on the desk again. "Honey! Honey! Wake up," she cried as panic rose from the back of her throat. The little girl started to cry and asked, "Mama, what's wrong with Papa?"

"Don't move okay, dear. Stay here and watch over your father.", the woman replied hurriedly. The little girl watched the figure of her mother running out the room and heard her mother's voice. She turned her head towards her father, his head on his arms on the desk. Limp. Pale. Looking dead. She was utterly lost. Confused. Bewildered. While she was lost in her own world, her mother entered the room and told her to go to her room and get dressed. She heard the siren of an ambulance and ran towards the window, but her mother told her in a strict, almost angry voice to go to her room. She had never heard her mother speak to her in a voice like that. She was really surprised that she could have stood there in that exact, same spot for an hour with her mouth hanging open, yet she did what was told of her and ran to her room.

'_I wonder what's wrong with Papa.. Ever since he started that book he never plays with me as much as he did..'_, the little girl thought gloomily as she got dressed. She put on her sweater and looked at her reflection on the mirror. _'I really look like Mama.', _she thought as she touched her undulating hair. "I'm wonder if I'll ever be as tall as her..", she said. She heard her mother call for her and hurriedly closed the door and ran down the stairs, chuckling ironically for doing something like that in a situation like this.

"Hurry!", the long-haired woman said as she ushered her daughter into the ambulance. The young woman sat inside and felt the vehicle moving. She saw her father lying in the middle of the... umm... room. She watched 2 nurses or whatever they were, checking on her father. She heard her mother silently weeping opposite of her. _'I don't want to see this..', _she thought as she looked out of the window. How could this have happened? Just yesterday they were a happy, content family. And her mother didn't raise her voice at her. Ever.

Anyways, it was surprising that given the circumstances today, she still saw China as the China she saw every time she saw it. _'How ironic'_.

She saw the hospital come to view and turned her head towards her mother. She was still weeping. _'What's wrong with everyone,'_ she wondered as they hurriedly went down from the ambulance. She followed her mother, her father and the nurses as they ran past various patients. The nurses pushed the limp figure of her father towards the emergency room. She and her mother were told to stay out of the said room and wait patiently outside.

The woman sat on the bench, hands on her face, tears evident. The girl sat beside her comforting her. "Mama, what's wrong with Papa?", she asked. "Your father's sick, dear. It's. . . he's. . .", her mother trailed on. "I want to know, Mama.", she replied. Her mother looked at her. She wanted to smile. Her daughter could really be mature at times. Still only 12, she would serve as a trusty confidant and really understand complicated things. It was utterly amazing that she could have 2 personalities. You wouldn't expect a childish girl to be really mature. _'She is really like me..'_, she thought, smiling inside.

"Dear... Your father's sick... The doctor's checking him up to see if it's anything serious. Don't worry so much, okay, dear?", the little girl's mother said. "Papa's not dead, is he?", the girl asked. "No! Don't say that, dear. You're father's not dead. He's just sick.", the woman replied. "I thought so. Everything's going to be alright, right, Mama?", the young lady said. "Of course, dear. Of course..", her mother answered as she stroked her daughter's hair soothingly while looking at the swinging doors of the emergency room where her husband lay.

"Mama! Mama! Look! They're bringing Papa out.", a tiny voice said. A woman looking weary opened her eyes, looking at her daughter with somnolent eyes. She looked past the small girl's shoulder and saw the man dressed in white robes approaching the two of them. "Doctor..", she whispered. "How is he?", she continued. "I need to talk to you alone.", the man replied as he glanced at the small girl looking up at them. The tall woman bent down and whispered to her daughter to follow the nurses and watch over her Papa for a while. The girl nodded and proceeded to follow the nurses across the corridor.

The woman then turned to the doctor, "Is he going to be okay?". "Ma'am, something is... well... we can't find anything wrong with your husband. We checked everything and the results say that he's normal.", the doctor said. "But why is he still unconscious? Has he woken up yet? Is he just asleep?", the woman asked, thinking that he's husband was already restored to perfect health. The man shook his head, "He still has not come from unconsciousness. What's strange is that though all the exams say that he **is **healthy, his body is contradictory, as you have seen." "But how can that be? Surely you can do something about this.", the high woman inquired. "We'll still be studying his case. He needs a lot of care. We will do our best, Ma'am. And let's just hope for his recovery". The woman nodded and thanked him. The doctor put his hand on the woman's shoulder and gave her a small smile and went on his way.

The door swung open as a tall woman and another girl entered the room. "Mama! What did the doctor say?", the girl asked as she ran towards her mother and gave her a hug. "He said everything's going to be fine.", the woman said as she gave her daughter a serene smile. "Lun's here to accompany you while I go home to get us a change of clothes. Be good okay?", she continued. "Yes, Mama."

Footnote: It's short. I think you know who the girl is. Review please. Thanks to everyone.


End file.
